Secret Quartet
by shardbinder
Summary: A ghost, a cat, a ninja and a dragon walk in into a convention center... (Danny Phantom/Ladybug and Chat Noir/American Dragon Jake Long/Randy Cunningham 9th grade Ninja four way crossover) Better summery when it's not the middle of the night
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Danny - The Fenton family road trip goes wrong….. Again.

Seven hours. It's been seven, terrifying hours stuck in the car, with my dad driving. Normally, a trip from Amity Park Minnesota to New York City would take almost a full day; but with my dad behind the wheel, it takes only seven hours. Jazz and I are in the back of the Fenton family assault vehicle, or the Fenton RV for short, clinging desperately to one another for dear life (as always), or in my case, after life, considering my half-ghost counterpart. Long story short, never walk into a dark, unfinished portal to another dimension in your parents basement, unless you want to become your town's new hero involuntarily.

I'm jolted from my thoughts as the RV comes to a screeching halt, throwing me and Jazz to the floor.

"ALRIGHT KIDS! WE'RE HERE! The 51st semi-annual super-paranormal convention!" Dad yells excitedly. I just roll my eyes. He's been talking about this "totally radical and insane convention" since the tickets went on sale.

' _Great,'_ I think to myself, as my dad struggles to find a parking space wide enough for our anti-ghost-weaponized RV. ' _A whole convention worth of people who want to dissect me molecule by molecule.'_

Pulling myself up I leap into the front seat where mom and dad are. "Hey, uh, mom, dad? Do I really have to stay at the convention this afterno-"

"Ah, Danny-boy! Here, take this box out of the Fenton RV, will you?" Dad says, shoving a box full of Fenton ghost catching equipment into my arms. "You never know what'll pop up at a convention about ghosts… So it's better to be prepared!"

That's it; I'm officially trapped. And here I was hoping to get maybe an hour out of the RV before I had to deal with a whole convention of people raving on about ghosts and unicorns and other mythological creatures that are supposedly real. Though, it's not like I can disprove them, if anything I only make their arguments stronger. But a boy can dream, can't he? I can only hope to find a booth or table about space creatures and hang out there while my dad is eyeing down every person in sight with his "Fenton Ghost-Gabber" to try to find a ghost. Anything to stay away from him while he's doing _that._

I let out a big sigh as I accept my fate and as carry the overflowing box carefully out the the RV. An hour of unloading the RV and another two of either being unwillingly caught up in talks about the supernatural or avoiding crazed ghost hunters, we are finally done unloading the entirety of the RV, excluding luggage and things for the hotel.

After several attempts of my dad trying to bribe me with ghost-hunting devices (and fudge) to stay, I finally manage to convince my parents to let me go to the hotel that we're staying at to check in and go to the room. Getting outside, I throw my hands in the air, stretching out.  
"Freedom at last!" I yelled, as I take a running start toward the direction of the hotel. Of course, I never am that lucky. As if a chilly breeze blows through I shiver and gasp as I see my breath. "Great, another working vacation…" I say annoyed, as I run around the building next to me and into the nearby alley to transform into my ghost form, Danny Phantom. Although, nobody from Amity Park seems to acknowledge me as such. Shaking off those thoughts, I fly back into the convention center while invisible, with a good idea of who might be showing up. As if on cue, I can hear the panicked screams of people with no real idea of who stands in front of them or how much of a threat he is.  
"BEWARE! FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST!" I hear a familiar voice say. All I could do was facepalm at this point.

"Hey, Boxy! Shouldn't you be back in Amity Park?" I yell to him, making myself visible. My voice has an echo to it, and in the large room it was even more defined. While most people were still running a few decided to stop and take pictures, and to be honest, I didn't really care. At this point I just wanted to go back to the hotel room and rest for a while.

"I AM NOT CONFINED TO THE AREA OF ONE TOWN! JUST LIKE HOW YOU CAN NOT CONTAIN THE ITEMS OF-" He looks to one of the box's under his 'power', as if you can even call it one."GHOST CAPTURES INC, IN A SINGLE BOX!" With that he tried to throw the contents on the box's at me, but going intangible I just sigh as they pass harmlessly through me.

I stare back at him, a hint of annoyance and disdain on my face. I would consider leaving the Box Ghost to my dad and just getting out of there, but knowing him, he'd make a worse mess than the actual ghost would. Pulling the thermos out, I uncap it and aim it effortlessly at him.

"Why don't you just _pack_ it up for the night!" I say as the bright beam of light pulls the box ghost into the thermos, and I cap it back up with a small smile on my face. "Heh, get it? pack it up? Because, you know, boxes?" I say looking to the semi-terrified crowd before I hear the sound of the Fenton bazooka starting up. "I'll, uhm, take that as my cue to leave." I say, before flying out through the ceiling.

I can only faintly hear my dad scream after me, "I don't care why you followed me here, ghost boy, BUT I'LL GET YOU! And when I do, I'LL RIP YOU APART MOLECULE BY MOLECULE!"

"I'm looking forward to it," I say as I fly off towards the hotel, sarcasm dripping from my voice. As I near the hotel, I think I see a flash of red in the sky out of the corner of my eyes, but turning to look, nothing is there.

"Great…. Now I'm starting to see things…" I say to myself. Maybe Sam was right; maybe I really _do_ need a vacation from Amity Park, what with all the ghosts, Vlad and Valerie hunting me all the time, and not to mention Dash and school on top of it all. Landing in the alley behind the hotel I transform back into Danny Fenton and make my way inside to check in and go flop on the first bed I see in the penthouse room. Before I close my eyes, I see black figure, flying off into the distance. Perhaps, after a nap, I should investigate these other flying figures.

CHAPTER END


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Adrien - Obtenir traîné à l'États-Unis (Getting Dragged to the States)

 _Paris: Current Time -_

Ladybug takes to the rooftops, hot on the trail of Hawk Moth's latest akumatized victim. He seems to always be one step ahead! She wonders where her trusty partner, Chat Noir, is right now. Usually he's late to the fight, but never this late! Hopefully, he doesn't take much longer getting here. Where is he? Did he get kidnapped? Is he dealing with something else? What's going on with him? He hasn't answered his communicator either. Where in Paris is he? She wonders if he's even _in_ Paris, just for a second...

New York City airport: Current Time-

"A-ahhh-CHOOO!" Sneezing, I wipe my nose with a sniffle. ' _Great, first I'm dragged to America thanks to one of my dad's crazy ideas of how I should live my life, now I might be getting a cold.'_ I thought to myself, as I pick up my bags at the baggage claim in the airport. I hadn't wanted to leave Paris, especially not when Ladybug might need me, to go attend a stupid fasion show that just happened to convince my dad to have me be one of the models for the teen section. Of course I had no choice, and was told that it would be good for business, anyways.  
"Adrien, do you have all of your things?" The familiar voice of my dad's secretary, Natalie, spoke up from behind me. Of course my dad couldn't be bothered to come here himself, so he just sent other people in his place.  
"Yeah…" I say with a small smile so Natalie can see my unamusement. She just nods and leads me away, through the airport entrance and out into the streets of the city that never sleeps, New York. Natalie tries to make small talk, but I'm too busy lost in my own thoughts to comprehend what she's saying to me.

My small black companion peaks his head out from under my overshirt. "Geez, so this is New York City. A bit more smelly than Paris, wouldn't you agree?" he says in between bites of his camembert cheese.

"That's one thing we can agree on, Plagg," I say, pushing him back under my shirt. "Though it's not as smelly as your cheese."

"Did you say something, Adrien?" Natalie says, looking over her shoulder at me.  
"No i didn't say anything. It must be the crowds confusing you." I lie to her.

' _That was close,'_ I think. ' _The worst thing that could happen is Natalie finding out about Plagg.'_ I bring my hands together and touch the ring on my finger, the vessel Plagg uses to transform me into my hero persona, Chat Noir. To think, it's only been about a year since I started fighting the Akumas with Ladybug. Oh my Lady, I wish I could have stayed in Paris with you instead of coming here for this next week. ' _I hope you can handle things back home without me…'_

I was quickly brought out of my thoughts, however, when I heard loud gasps and squeals of fangirls from the large crowd around us. Thinking that someone realized who I was, I quickly try to hide my face. It was a few minutes later that I realized they we're looking at me, but up towards the sky. Confused I turn my head upwards only to catch a glimpse of two blurs heading in opposite directions up above. One, a dark green and red over to the left, and a black and white one streaking off to the right, straight in the direction of our hotel.

' _Will I get to meet some local heroes?'_ I couldn't help but think as I watched the blurs go by. Shaking my head, I think otherwise. ' _Who am I kidding, I don't know of any other heroes besides me and Ladybug. This is probably just some regular New York stunt group or something. Then again, I have heard that New York can be just as crazy as Paris, so who knows?'_ I realize how long I've been staring when Natalie calls to me from a little ways down the sidewalk, and I sprint to catch up with her.

Tossing my bags next to my bed I let out a sigh of relief. After arriving in the hotel I was shown to my room. Natalie said that she had to do a few things and that I was to stay up in the penthouse and wait for her, of course, little did she know I wasn't going to listen.

"Come on Plagg, let's go out for some fresh air." I say, pulling the tiny kwami out of my inside pocket.

"Didn't Natalie tell you to stay put?" He asks in protest. Of course he wouldn't want to go out, he's always lazy.  
"She told _Adrien_ not to leave the room. She said nothing about Chat Noir, though." I say, with a mischievous smirk that has made it's way onto my face. Plagg shakes his tiny head.  
"Well, you make a fair couldn't we just get some camembert and stay here for a while?"  
"No can do! I want to see the sights the best way possible. Plagg, CLAWS OUT!" I say loudly, as the kwami is pulled into the ring and I'm transformed into Chat Noir.

Sliding the window open, I step outside onto the balcony and look at the long drop below me with a smirk.

"This is going to be fun."

I had been vaulting along the rooftops of the new york skyline for about an hour before deciding I should go back to the hotel. After all, I want to make sure I get back before Natalie does. Leaping in the air again, I close my eyes and enjoy the breeze. Although, my enjoyment was cut short, as I suddenly crashed into something - or rather, someone - in mid air as we both tumbled to the building roof below us with a yelp. I roll into a crouching position to gain my balance.

"Ughhh..." I hear a voice say in front of me, with a bit of an echo to their voice. "Watch where you're going!" Looking up, I see a boy, not much older than myself with snow white hair in a black and white jumpsuit. I couldn't see the rest of his face as a white gloved hand was covering it, most likely holding his head in pain. The oddest part was he seemed to have an otherworldly glow about him.

"Who are you and what are you doing up here?" I ask him, curious as to how I could run into someone else mid-air. He takes a moment before looking up at me, moving his hand through his tangled mess of white hair. His bright, almost glowing, acidic green eyes meet my own, less intense green eyes. We just stare at each other for a while, until he pushes himself up, and starts to float. His eyes never leaving mine for a second before he speaks again.

"Me? I could ask the same thing about you, kitty-cat!" he says, his echoey voice a bit more confused than anything else.

I stand up, noticing how tall he is, even when he's flying, which still makes no sense to me. "The name's Chat. Chat Noir. Try to get it right, f-floaty… boy? Yeah, floaty-boy!" I say, putting my hands on my hips. The boy in front of me face palms.

"Floaty-boy? Seriously? That's worse than Inviso-Bill. Look, the names Phantom, _Danny_ Phantom. And I think we both have some explaining to do."

CHAPTER END


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Danny - What's New, Pussycat?

As I float above the rooftop, I can see the guy wearing the leather jumpsuit with a mask and cat ears on his head standing before me is trying to cover up his nervousness with a sly attitude. How do I know? Because I do a similar thing. He leans up against the metal pole of his with a smirk plastered across his face.

"Well _Caper_ , why don't _you_ begin?" he says, smiling at me. "Because if you can't tell, I'm not from around this part of the world." His unknown accent taunts me, mainly because I've been sleeping through geography.

I write off the absurd new nickname he gives me and try to explain myself. "Well, it seems we have something in common, we both don't live in New York," I start. "Though, I'm just here visiting, and thought I would fly around a bit. What _I_ want to know is why you're jumping around the rooftops like some sort of stray cat, _Cat Noir_." I smile at him. ' _You're turn,'_ I think.

"First of all, it's _Chat_ Noir, and secondly, I thought I would take a stroll around this busy city while I was here visiting myself. I'm curious though, how is it that you can fly? The only people I've ever seen do that have been akumatized."  
"Have been what now?" I ask, utterly confused.

"You know, akumatized, turned into a super powerful villain?" He says waving his arms about, almost like he was playing a game of charades.

"Look, I don't know anything about people being turned into super villains unless they do it on their own free will. The reason I can fly is because I'm a ghost. Maybe you've heard of us?" I say, crossing my arms. My feet come up a bit more towards my body when I do.

"Wait… you're a ghost? Like, an actual ghost? Like, a 'spirit of the dead' ghost?" he asks, looking up at me confused.  
"Yes…?" I say just a bit hesitantly. After all, it's not that easy telling someone you're completely dead when you know for a fact that you're still living. Well, somewhat.  
"You don't sound so sure of yourself…" He says narrowing his eyes. "Are you sure you're a ghost?" I let out a small sight.

"Well I guess the cat's out of the bag now," I say looking at him, "I'm actually half ghost."

"Wait, SERIOUSLY?" He says, his voice now filled with shock and his eyes as wide as flying saucers. "How does that even work?!"

"It was a… a lab accident." I answer quietly before clearing my throat. "I'm guessing since you're asking, you haven't had many encounters like this before?" He nods, eyes still bugging out. I decide to go on talking. "So then, Tomcat, I told you what _I_ am, now I wanna know what _you_ are?"

He suddenly snaps back to reality, and his 'signature' smile returns as he leans back onto his pole again. "Well," He starts, his voice sounding over-confident. "As it turns out, I am fully, one hundred percent human. Paris is my usual _haunt_ , but I think my partner can handle herself while I'm here."

I'm surprised that he actually has a partner. To me, he seemed like one of those wannabe heroes who make their own suit and weapon and go out stopping petty thieves for fun, but apparently he's as genuine as they get. I want to believe that I'm a little impressed by him, even if he is dressed as a big cat. Now that I think about it, if he's a cat, what is his partner? A dog, maybe? Brushing that thought aside, I decide to ask him a more important question.  
"Well, Kitty-Boy, what are you doing so far away from your home turf?" I stare him down, waiting for a response.

"If you must know, I'm just sight-seeing at the moment, nothing much going on in Paris right now, anyways. I'll be back there in a week, so don't get your jumpsuit in a knot, Boo-Boy."

I prepare my rebutting, equally witty remark just as a shrill noise shocks us both. *BRRRRIIIINNGG!* my phone screams from my back pocket; it's the one thing that doesn't change with me when I transform. In all honesty I'm not sure how it stays with me, I don't even have pockets on this suit. It's just sort of… there. *BRRRRIIINNGG!* my phone threatens again, shaking me out of my thoughts. I fumble with trying to get it in my hand before looking at the caller I.D. - Jazz. ' _Crap,'_ I think. ' _Could she have chosen a worse time to call?'_

"Give me a moment, Kitty, I have a _feline_ that this is important." I say as I go to answer.  
"Well if that's the case, then I'll just _disappear_ for now." he says before giving a lazy salute and leaping away.

I wait until he seems far enough to be out of earshot before I answer. "H-hey, Jazz. What's u-"

"Where ARE YOU?" I hear her shrill, annoyed voice reply. I have to move the phone away from my ear when she yells. "Mom and dad are eyeing down everything in sight at the convention, so I went to the hotel. The man at the front desk said you had all the room keys, so I just went up. I've been waiting outside the door to the room for AGES! AGES, Danny! I rang the bell four times and knocked twice as much!"

"Sorry, Jazz.. I was out trying to clear my head. I'll be back to the room in less than a minute." I say hanging up on her and flying back at top speed. I think the last time Tucker and Sam measured, it was about 112 MPH.

It seems I didn't go that far, however, because in a matter of seconds I spotted the top of the building. As I near the hotel, I quickly go invisible as I spot another penthouse guest on the balcony of the neighboring suite. Got to be more careful, I suppose. From a distance, he looks to be the same height and build as that Chat Noir I just met, but, what are the chances? Then again, knowing my luck, he would turn out to be that stray cat. I phase back through my window and quickly change back to Danny Fenton mid-air, before landing and rushing over to open the door for Jazz. She was apparently leaning on it, as she lands butt first on the ground when I open it, most likely not expecting me so fast.

"Don't you know to knock before opening a door?" Jazz scolds me, standing up.

"Uh, why would I knock from the inside?" I answer, chuckling to myself. She sighs and enters the room.

"So where were you this whole time?" She asks me. I scratch the back of my neck before telling her.  
"Well you see, I was flying around when I ran into this guy who calls himself Chat Noir and he-" Jazz's eyes suddenly went wide.

"Wait… did you say Chat Noir?" She asks, leaning closer to me.  
"Uhm… yes?" I say nervously. It was the moment she began to squeal that I knew I had made a terrible mistake.

CHAPTER END


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Adrien - _Je fais de nouveaux amis. Prendre que Papa!_ (I make new friends. Take that Dad!)

' _Well, it seems I've made a new friend,'_ I think to myself with a smile as I vault across rooftops towards the hotel again. I can just barely hear the beginning of the ghost-boy's conversation:

"H-hey, Jazz…."

I have to say, I'm a bit confused by this. Who or what is Jazz? Is he talking about the music, or a person, or a codename for something or someone? Oh well. I have to get back to the hotel before Natalie notices I'm missing. Luckily, the hotel isn't too far away, I just have to remember which room is mine. It's not that hard to find, seeing as I left the window to the balcony open. I launch myself from one rooftop to another towards my hotel suite, checking mid-air to see if Natalie is in sight. Thankfully, she's not, which either means that she's still in the lobby or preparing a room for one of us. I land, checking once again if anyone can see me, transform back into Adrien Agreste, and head back through the window, Plagg flying back into my inner pocket as I do.

"Ah, Adrien!" I hear Natalie's voice say behind me. I turn around to see her, and she's holding the tablet my dad sent with us. I already know what's coming. "I was looking for you, I didn't know there was a terrace out there. Anyways, your father would like to speak with you about the show and such. I'm ready to call him when you are."

"Y-yeah. Thanks Natalie, give me a second to get some things together and then I'll join you," I start going over to my things, when a question come into my mind. "Uh, Natalie? Which room is mine?"

Natalie gestures toward a short hallway. "First door on your right." She smiles.

"Thanks," I reply, grabbing as many of my bags as I can carry and heading down the hall towards my room. I sigh when I'm out of earshot. I really didn't want to talk to father at the moment. It would just ruin my mood. But I have no real choice.

Father had finally let me go after droning on for a few hours, probably because he saw that I was falling asleep in my chair. At this point it was time for dinner, and my mood had officially been killed. Sitting down at the dinner table, Natalie seemed to have noticed my sour mood as she began to talk about going to some sort of convention tomorrow after the first day of the show, and while I know she's just trying to help, I find myself in absolutely no mood to talk and end up tuning her out. After a bit I hear her ask me a question of sorts, though I don't really hear what she actually says. As such I respond in the best way i can;

"Yeah… sure… wait, what?"

I hear Natalie sigh as I snap back to attention. "Come on now, Adrien, pay attention. I was asking you a question about the convention next to the show tomorrow. Do you want to go or not?"

"Uh, I guess? What's it for?" I reply, unsure. Natalie sighs again, but louder this time.

"Adrien, did you hear any word I said?" Rubbing her temples like she has a headache, she continues. "Never mind.. Anyways, it's a convention of supernatural and paranormal things, like unicorns and ghosts and the like. I thought you might like it since you seem to take an interest in the Akumas from back home."

I perk up. "Ghosts?" I whisper. "Heh, maybe I'll see that ghost kid…"

"Excuse me? Ghost kid?" Natalie asks. Apparently my whisper was loud enough for her to hear. "What on Earth are you talking about, Adrien?"

I get nervous. "Oh, well, you see, while you were downstairs, I met this kid…. In the elevator…. whose, uh, family is… really into ghosts! Yeah… and, um, their parents brought them here for the convention… I, think…"

"Uh huh," Natalie replies. "Well, if you come across them, I wouldn't mind if you decided to spend the afternoon at the convention with them as it would be a good thing for you to make some more friends."  
"REALLY?!" I say, standing up and almost knocking the table over. I gotta watch myself, I'm gaining an absurd amount of strength as Chat. Natalie cringes a bit, but smiles kindly.

"Yes, Adrien." She replies. I run around the table and hug her.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

She pats my back. "You're welcome, now sit down and finish your dinner. We have to get up early tomorrow."  
"Right!" I say with a nod as I sit back down and eat, a new burst of energy inside me as the excitement of tomorrow's afternoon fuel me.

This morning, I was somewhat tired as I had a hard time sleeping the night before, what with the excitement for this afternoon.

"Adrien! Hurry up, we need to get going!" Natalie calls to me.

"Coming!" I yell back, almost falling over putting on my pants. "Time to go, Plagg, you can eat your camembert on the way." I say quieter. Plagg just rolls his eyes at me as he goes under my overshirt and I dash out of my room to meet Natalie. She hands me my bag and a granola bar. "Here, we don't want you to be hungry when we get there." She tells me before opening the door. Together, we briskly walk to the elevators where we wait for one to show up.

It feels like an eternity until the elevator gets here, however that's mostly because we're on the top floor. The elevator arrives with a *DING!* and a female voice saying "Top floor; going down.". We walk into the elevator and I hit the button for the lobby.

As the doors are closing, we hear a loud, deep voice from down the hall say, "HOLD THAT ELEVATOR DOOR!" But before we could do anything, a big hand in a slick, black glove stops the doors just before they close. The doors fully open again, and greeting us was a tall, bulky man in an orange jumpsuit, completely out of breath. "Thank… you…" he says between breaths.

"Jack, sweetie, I told you not to run, another elevator would've come for us." a woman says, catching up with her husband. She is wearing a similar jumpsuit to Jack, but hers is a blue-green color, and not to mention she is significantly smaller than him. She put her hand on his shoulder, bracing him as he regained his breath.

Two kids jogged up to meet them, presumably their children. The girl looks older, and has long orange hair, resembling the color of woman's shorter hair, held back with a teal headband. She is wearing a black long sleeve shirt and teal pants, and moves to stand in the doorway of the elevator, probably to make sure it didn't close again. The boy has black hair and is wearing jeans and a white shirt with a red oval in the center and seems more concerned with getting in the elevator than his father.

Jack, finally able to move, gets into the elevator, followed quickly by his wife. The girl jumps in too, glancing towards the elevator buttons before pulling out a book. Apparently they're going down to the lobby as well, because nobody hits any buttons. The doors finally close, and the elevator starts moving downwards.

"Oh, boy! I've been waiting for this for FOREVER, Maddie." Jack told his wife. "This convention is going to be amazing! Just think of all the awesome anti-ghost equipment we'll find to upgrade our weapons… and the Fenton Anti-Ghost Assault Vehicle! I mean, uh... the RV!" He looks like a little child on his way to the fudge shop.

I can see Natalie get curious. ' _Uh oh...'_ I think.

"Ghosts? Adrien, are these the people you mentioned yesterday?" Her eyes drift down to the boy. "Is this the boy that you met on your way up?"

I open my mouth to attempt to make a reply for her, but Jack's voice fills the elevator before I can make a sound. "Ah, Danny-boy! It's about time you made more friends. Finally, another person to talk about ghosts with!"

"More likely to scare away…." The girl says, keeping her face in her book.

The boy and I exchange looks. I think we're thinking the same thing. "Uhm… yeah, sure…" We say in unison. I smile at Danny, and he smiles back.

' _I think I just made an accidental friend,'_ I think, still keeping eye contact with Danny. He nods up towards his dad, and I look over to see him looking at me, waiting for something.

"R-right, uhm, good to meet you, Mister… uh.." I extend my arm out to him.

He snatches my hand and gives it a firm shake. "Fenton," He says with a smile. "Jack Fenton. And this is my lovely wife, Maddie," Maddie gives me a smile and a small wave and Jack continues talking. "My daughter, Jasmine."

"Just call me Jazz," she says, not taking her eyes off of her book for a second.

"Right," Jack rubs the back of his graying head. "And of course, you already know my boy, Danny!"

"It's a pleasure, sir," I say, kind of intimidated by this ghost-centered family. "My name is Adrien, and this is my father's assistant, Natalie. She's acting as my guardian while I'm in New York for the week, since my father is too busy at home."

Natalie gives a quick wave from behind me. "It's nice to meet you all, I take it you are going to the convention down the block?"

"That's right!" Answers Maddie. "My husband and I are really excited, although the kids seem a little... less enthused."

"You got that right," Jazz chuckles, still not straying from her book, but turning the page.

"Uh, I'm more on the side of 'I'd rather not be with my parents during this' because they're just too crazy." Danny pitches to me under his breath, before crossing his arms and looking at one of the mirror walls of the elevator.

Just as he does, however, the elevator stops, but not at the lobby, at the 10th floor. The door opens to what looks like a class of students. One of the taller boys in the front catches my attention with his purple hair. He seems to have noticed me staring, as he smiles and waves at me. I wave back, thinking hopefully I'll see this purple-haired kid again, and maybe ask him why his hair is purple in the first place.

One of the adults around the kids speaks up. "Ooh, even though these are big elevators, I don't think we could fit many of our students in here. We'll wait for the next one, okay?" A long groan is heard from the students. The man turns around to lecture them, but we only hear a few muffled words as the door slides closed and we continue our descent.

CHAPTER END


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Randy - Accidents Happen… But Look on the Bright Side!

 _Norrisville: 2 days and 5 hours ago-_

A stanked Bucky attempts to make his escape through a small air vent, and fails miserably. All I can do is watch as he struggles to pull himself out from the tiny opening he's wedged himself in.

"See, this is why we never go to the air vents in the event of a zombie apocalypse." I say, even though I know he can't hear me, due to his front half stuck in the confined space. "Alright, let's wrap this up quickly then, shall we? I have a spanish quiz to ace, and might I add, the man at the taco stand says my spanish is ' _Mucho Rojo'_ , so I have confidence. NINJA TENGU FIREBALL!"

The flaming hot ninja ball is sent straight into the vent with Bucky, as I suddenly realize what I've done. "Aww no…" I say, frantically looking around for something to get everyone outside. "The fire alarm! Perfect! And also ironic! NINJA SCARF PULL!" The fire alarm is snagged by my bright red scarf, and suddenly students and teachers start running through the halls. I walk over to Bucky (still stuck in the air vent) and search him for the thing that will make his de-stank, FAST.

I finally come across his triangle dinger, and proceed to snap it in half. Bucky comes back to his senses, and I quickly guide him out the door. I try to plug up the air vent as best I can and then head outside to the nearest bush to change back into Randy Cunningham, normal ninth-grader, before joining the rest of the school in the parking lot.

"What the JUICE, Cunningham?" I hear a voice say behind me. I turn around to see my best buddy Howard with an angry look on his face. "I was just in the cafeteria enjoying taco tuesday when suddenly, out of nowhere, the fire alarm goes off! And don't tell me this has nothing to do with you because every time anything happens around here _you're_ involved."

"Welllll….." I rub the back of my neck nervously as I try to formulate what I just did into words. "I may…. havejustpossiblysentaTenguFireballthroughtheventsystem, that.. mayormaynotbejustabouttodestroytheschoolandthequickestwaytogeteveryonetosafetywaswiththfirealarm…" I say, a guilty grin crossing my face. As if on cue, just as I say that out loud, a fiery explosion engulfs the school behind us.

 _New York City: Present day-_

"I can't believe this. Because the school was destroyed, now we have to go to a school in new york for the next two months while repairs are being done. TWO. HONKIN'. MONTHS, Cunningham." Howard says, looking to me absolutely annoyed. He flopped onto his bed, spreading out and sighing."This is SO WONK."

"Well, on the bright side, we get to go to a totally bruce convention _and_ stay in a fancy New York hotel before we know what students we're staying with for the next two months." I attempt to reassure him as I shove my suitcase into the closet as best I can. " _And_ as a bonus, since we won't be at the school, we don't have to worry about me needing to go full ninja-mode to de-stank someone or stop another one of McFist's crazy robots."

This seems to have perked him up a little, and he sits up on the bed. "You're right, Cunningham, you don't have to go ninja mode, because there's another hero in New York," He replies, taking out his McFist Pad. He pulls up a video, comes to sit on my bed, and shoves the McFist Pad in my face. "Watch this."

The video is titled "REAL-LIFE GHOST BATTLE!" and looks like it was filmed using a phone camera, but either way, it looks like the inside of a big building. A blue guy wearing overalls is hovering in the air, and starts screaming "I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE!". A little later, someone with silvery hair and what looks like black spandex comes through a wall and talks with him.

"Hey Boxy! Aren't you supposed to be back in Amity Park?" The silver-haired boy asks.

"I AM NOT CONFINED TO THE AREA OF ONE TOWN! JUST LIKE HOW YOU CAN NOT CONTAIN THE ITEMS OF, uh, GHOST CAPTURES INC, IN A SINGLE BOX!" Replied the 'ghost'.

Then, the boy pulls something out, opens it, and points it at the 'ghost'. It sucks the guy into it with a giant beam of light, and the boy makes a bad pun before getting shot at by something and leaving through the roof. The camera then moved down shakily to a couple in colored spandex, one holding a smoking bazooka. The man is about to yell something, but Howard pauses the video and takes the McFist Pad before any noise is heard.

"Isn't this awesome, Cunningham? With this guy on guard, we have the whole time here to ourselves! No distractions at all! SO. HONKIN'. BRUCE." Howard says, obviously excited, but that excitement fades as soon as he looks at me. "Uhh, Cunningham? It looks like you're thinking. You shouldn't be thinking, 'cause that means you're planning something…" He gasps. "Are you thinking about going to meet this ghostly-looking-kid? 'Cause if you are, I'm totally on board with this."

I feel a smile creep onto my face. "Howard, I want to find this ghost kid. Maybe he can give me some advice on how to be a better hero to Norrisvi-"

"Oh, no. Nonononono. You are NOT going to turn something this BRUCE into a learning experience, Cunningham." Howard says.

"But Howard….." I say. "This… This could be a once in a lifetime chance!" In my backpack, the Ninjanomicon hums with life. "See!" I say grabbing the bag and pulling my glowing book of ninja awesomeness out. "Even the Nomicon agrees!"

"No! No nomicon! No asking for hero advice! And most importantly; NO GOING NINJA!" Howard yells at me, shoving the Nomicon back in my bag.

"Relax, I'll only go ninja if I really need to or to talk with the ghost-kid, otherwise I won't be going ninja once." I say, zipping up my backpack and slinging it over my shoulder. It had yet to stop humming but i could look at it later. Right now I have a totally bruce convention to go to. We leave our hotel room to join the rest of our class in hall as they wait for the elevator.

"Alright class is everyone here?" Principal Slimovitz called out from at the elevators as everyone gathered around. Once everyone was accounted, for we were waiting for a little while until one of the elevators arrived. I quickly push myself to the front with Howard in tow, not paying much attention until Slimovitz puts his arm in front of us saying we would take a different one. Before the doors close, a blond-haired boy and I make eye contact. All I do is smile and wave at him, and he waves back as the doors completely close and the elevator moves again.

Principal Slimovitz hits the button to call another elevator, and this one comes _way_ faster. Everyone loads on, or, at least as many that can fit without going over the weight limit. After the long and crowded decent, we gathered once more in the lobby of the hotel and waited for the second, less crowded elevator to arrive. I caught a glimpse of the blonde boy again, leaving the hotel and talking to a slightly taller boy with black seem to be getting along, probably friends, before they turn and head in separate directions. I take note that the taller of the two is heading in the direction of the convention with what I assume are his parents.

"Alright, everyone come gather around me," Principal Slimovitz says. All the students go over to listen. "Now, these are your convention passes." he holds a box above his head. "When I call your name, come up can get one. Don't lose them!"

He starts listing off names alphabetically. "Does everyone have a pass?" Some students reply with nods, others reply with saying the word yes out loud and shying away. "Great. Now you can head to the convention, but make sure to stay with a buddy! We don't want to lose anyone."

"Let's go, Cunningham," Howard says, grabbing my arm and running out the door. "I wanna go find that ghost kid."

CHAPTER END


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Danny - Another Ghost Attack? This Was Supposed to be Vacation!

We walk out of the hotel and head in our separate directions, only to find each other later at the convention. I just told Adrien to look for the sign with the word "Fenton" on it. I have to mention, however, seeing Adrien up close, he really does resemble Chat Noir a lot - especially the hair. His body build is very similar, but it's hard to tell with his looser clothes. They even stand in a similar manner. I shake it off, though, I had other things to worry about first - like my parents.

I feel something on my shoulders as I'm snapped out of my train of thought, and I look up to see that we're outside the convention center. I look back to see Jazz looking back, and as I look around mom and dad are nowhere to be seen.

"Danny! Were you even listening to mom and dad?" she says in my ear, making it louder to me than anyone else.

"Uhhhhhhh….." I reply sheepishly, rubbing my ear and moving a few feet away from Jazz's loud shriek of death. She could give my ghostly wail a run for its money.

Jazz sighs loudly. "I guess I'll explain. Mom and dad are too blinded by their 'fan-gasms'," She says with air quotes and a mock tone to her voice, "to keep an eye on you, so you and I are going to walk around ourselves. After that they just ran." She puts her head in her hands. "I swear they are so childish sometimes. Alright, let's go," she grabs my hand, pulling me through the doors.

"Uh, Jazz? I thought you weren't interested in this stuff," I say with a puzzled expression on my face. "Why are we going in?"

"I'm not interested in _this_ " Jazz rants, gesturing towards the people in crappy costumes and poorly put together booths. "I'm intrigued by a book that someone is selling. It's about how to cope with manic-obsessive parents who have been trapped in the recesses of their minds by the thoughts of mythological creatures, who have been roaming the face of the earth since the beginning of time. I figured ghost-hunting fit into that category."

I roll my eyes instinctively and shake my head to keep myself from going cross eyed at her complex speech. "Well if you want to do that, I'll be in the food court, waiting for Adrien." I concentrate on the part of my arm she's holding, making sure nobody is watching, and phase out of her grip. I stop walking and stan still, rubbing my wrist until she notices.

She stops, looks down at her hand, then up to me. I just smile. "DANNY! Get back here!"

"Sorry Jazz, but when I have the chance to eat food that won't come back to haunt me,, _literally_ , I think I'll take it." I say with a smile and wave to her as I turn to the food court.

By the time I see Adrien, I had tried some of every type of food that the they had to offer. So far my favorite was the cheese steak from the little old man with the small stand in the back. Then again, even the worst of it was a welcome change from school food and the meals my parents have brought back to life. After throwing away my latest food wrapper, I make my way over to Adrien.

"Hey, glad to see you made it this far. I thought you might run at the sight of all the wackjobs in here," I say, glancing over to a person attempting to eat a burger in a _Stay-Puft Marshmallow Man_ suit, desperately trying to get a bite without getting his costume covered in the various toppings he has on there.

Adrien followed my gaze and chuckled a bit. "That's nothing. You should see the people in Paris." he says with a grin that reminds me all too much of that Chat guy from yesterday.

"So, have you eaten yet?" I ask him pointing over my shoulder to the food stands. "I know one of these booths sells a mean cheesesteak."  
"That doesn't sound half bad…" Adrien starts, but before he continues, my heightened hearing picks up on another, squeakier voice.

"Did someone say _cheese_?" a small, high pitched voice says from out of nowhere. I look at Adrien confusingly as he swats at his bag.  
"Umm, did you hear that?" I ask him. He looks a bit nervous, but before he has any time to formulate a reply, a huge *CRASH!* comes from the main hall.

People start running in all directions, screaming and yelling, "Ghost! GHOST!"

I instinctively grab the closest person to me, which happens to be Adrien, and bring him into the nearest bathroom, making sure it's the guy's room first.

"Great thinking, we'll be safe in here," Adrien tells me before looking quickly back at the door. "Wait, what about your sister! She's still out there, shouldn't you go get her?"

"And bring her into the guy's room? No way, she can fend for herself. Plus, I'm too afraid of ghosts to go out there…" I say lying through my teeth. "If you're so worried about Jazz maybe you should get her along with your guardian," What was her name? I try to think but my mind is racing. I need to get Adrien out of here so I can go ghost and go stop whatever frootloop decided to show up this time. "Natasha? Was that it…? Either way why don't you go make sure they're ok."  
"First, her name is Natalie. Second, there's no way I can go out there. I don't know what to do in the event of a ghost attack. Your parents are ghost hunters, right? Why don't you go get them to help?"

' _Oh geez..'_ I think. I completely forgot about them. ' _Now I really gotta get out here fast, before they mess anything up. But I can't do it with Adrien in the room unless…..'_

I let out a sigh of defeat. I really didn't want to do this, but it's not like I could spend all day arguing with who should leave the bathroom, and in such a crowded environment there's nowhere else I could change. "Look, Adrien." I say grabbing him by the shoulders. "I have a secret, a really important secret that I'm about to show to you, and you _can't tell_ _ **anyone**_. Not even my parents. Do you understand?"

Adrien looks at me confused. "What sort of secret? Are you actually a girl?" he glanced up to the bathroom sign indicating men's room.

"What?! No!" I say, pulling his attention back to me. "Look, just, promise me you won't tell anyone, and that you won't freak out?" I ask him once more. Slowly he nods, and I let go of his shoulders. "Good." I say taking a few steps back. "I'm going ghost!" I say to help my concentration as I reach into my ghost core and bring my powers to front and center stage. The ethereal rings which start my transformation appear, and run up and down the length of my body, turning me from a warm human being, to an icy cold ghost. I feel myself become weightless as I push off the ground and float in front of him. "Don't worry, I'll be right back," I tell him, the unnatural echo in my voice amplified by the tile walls of the room. I'm about to fly off when I think of something else and turn back to the shocked Adrien. "Oh! And one last thing - if you're going to leave the bathroom, you'd better do it soon." I say with a smile, before taking off and phasing through the roof.

CHAPTER END


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Randy - A Ghost, a Cat, and a Ninja Walk into a Convention Center….

"Wooaaah! Look at all this bruce supernatural stuff!" I say as I pick up a ghost-blaster from one of the tables and start pointing it around, pretending to fire it off.

"LAAAAME," Howard says from behind me. "Cunningham, we see cooler things come off of Viceroy's stupid robots." he says, looking at something which I think is a modified vacuum cleaner.

"But Howard, this is nothing like what Viceroy does! This is all stuff to hunt ghosts with, and not the Ninja for once!" I turn back to look at all the other cool things on the table. Picking up something that looked like a boomerang.  
"Hey Howard look at-" I find myself short of words, as when I turn around, Howard isn't with me anymore. "Oh come on!" I say throwing my head backwards and slumping my shoulders. "So much for the buddy system…." I mutter under my breath as I put the boomerang down. Wandering aimlessly, I pass a couple more booths, some with information on unicorns, some with fairies, and one about the ninja, surprisingly. Still no Howard, though. I think I'm about to give up and just go get lunch at the food court, which is probably where Howard was anyways, when the Nomicon suddenly hums with life from my bag.

I decide a bathroom at a place like this is too crowded to shloomp into my ancient book of ninja wisdom for a lesson, so I just crawl underneath the nearest cloth-covered booth table.

"Alright ninja-nomicon, what have you got for me?" I ask it as I open the book up and my consciousness falls into the age-worn book of the first ninja.

Landing inside the nomicon, I find myself on a pillar of rock. Across from me is a ninja and on either side two mirrors. In one mirror it shows the ninja in his full suit and in the other I can see my own reflection as a scribbled drawing. Scribbled words suddenly appear in front of me, moving constantly.  
" _A hero's reflection can be seen two ways..._ What the juice is that supposed to mean, nomicon?" I ask it, confused by the statement in front of me. I picture a theoretical eye roll coming from the book - sometimes I forget this book is a book and not a very annoyed person with the way it treats me, as one of the doodles smacks me over the back of the head and I wake up under the table again.

"OW!" I say, as I smack my head on the table above me. No one notices me, however, because all I can hear is screaming. I poke my head out from under the tablecloth, and see everyone running in a panic from something.

I think for a moment. ' _Wellll… I told Howard I wouldn't go ninja unless I needed to, and this_ _does_ _seem like an emergency… and he_ _did_ _ditch me…. Soooo…"  
_ I lower the tablecloth again. "I think it's Ninja-O-Clock." I say, slipping my mask on. Ribbons of fabric wrap around my body, creating the full ninja suit. With a quick smoke bomb to cover my awkward roll out from under the table, I stand in the middle of the panic with my hands on my hips.  
"Alright! Where's the problem?!" I ask to no one in particular. Someone hears me and points up. I follow his gesture to see a… what is that? Some kind of, flame robot? Welp, time to get to work, either way. I take a running jump onto one of the taller booths to try to meet this guy eye-to-eye somewhat.

"Wow, McFist can't take a break, can he? The school's already destroyed, what more does he want from me?" I grab a ninja sai out of my suit and use it to anchor me onto the nearest wall. "Hey, Buckethead! Why's McFist so desperate to destroy me?"

"Mc-who?" The robot's deep voice replies. "Whoever you are, you are not my target, so stay out of my way!"

"Wait, I'm not? Then who sent you?"

"I wasn't sent by anyone but myself! I am Skulker! The Ghost-Zone's Greatest hunter!" he says, throwing his arms in the air.  
"Ghost-what now?" I ask, clueless as to what this guy's talking about.

Suddenly, something hits Skulker across the face. "Oh, PLEASE. If anything, you're the Ghost-Zone's ONLY hunter!" a voice says. I look over to where I heard the voice, and see none other than the ghost boy from the video Howard showed me.  
"Oh. My. NINJA. YOU'RE INVISO-BILL!" I can't help myself from yelling out in excitement. Inviso-bill, however, just let out a displeased grunt.  
"Oh, for the last time…. It's Phantom! Danny Phantom! How hard is that to get right?" He yells, turning to me for a brief moment. It seems that small moment is long enough for him to get hit with a missile that sends him flying into the wall.

' _Oops,'_ I think. "Sorry…" I say to him. He gives me a thumbs up before launching himself off the wall and straight at Skulker, punching him in his metal face.  
"Now, let's wrap things up, because I'm on vacation and the last thing I need is you constantly interrupting my relaxing days with your talk of 'adorning my pelt over your fireplace'."  
"Umm… ew." I say and he turns to me for another second, arms out.  
"I know right?!" he says, pulling out what looks like a thermos.

' _What's that gonna do to him?'_ I think before he opens the lid and points it at Skulker.

Skulker notices, and shoots it out of his hand with a small wrist mounted missile. Danny's eyes started to glow a more intense green as he lunges toward skulker with glowing punch.

I feel useless just perched on a wall, so I think it's a good idea to search for Danny's thermos. He tried to use it for something, so it must be important. I drop down to the floor and start looking around on my hands and knees. Maybe it slid under one of the tables? Or maybe someone kicked it while they were running? Suddenly, I find myself staring at a pair of black boots made of a strange material. Looking up, I see some guy dressed in a cat suit and mask, looking back at me with a smirk. One hand on a long metal pole, the other holding the thermos.  
"Looking for this, _Pajamas?_ " he says, tossing the thermos in his hand. I scramble to my feet quickly.  
"Um, no! Maybe!? Yes...?" I say, stumbling over an answer.  
"Well you better make up your mind," He says to me before turning to look up at the two ghosts fighting. "Hey! Spooky! Lose something?!" he calls to what I can only assume is Phantom. Turning back to face us with a grin, Danny quickly flies over to us and grabs the thermos out of the cat boy's hand.  
"Well, look what the cat dragged in." He says, facing the flaming robo-ghost. "Sorry Skulker, but I think it's finally time to end this." Yanking off the lid to the container, a beam of blue-white light shoots out, encasing Skulker. With a scream of anger, he's pulled into the container, and Danny recaps it.

All I can do is stare in awe as he floats down and lands in between me and the Black-Cat-dude who, now that things have calmed down, I feel like I've seen before...

"Glad to see you showed up, Whiskers," Danny says.

"You kidding? If I hadn't been here, you'd still be fighting that guy." he replies.

Danny lightly punches him on the shoulder. "It's not like he's _that_ bad to deal with, he's more annoying than anything else. Plus, what would you have done without _me_ , hmm? Try to claw him?"

They both laugh before turning to me. "You're a new face, er, mask. At least, we haven't seen you around. Who are you?" the cat asks.

"Me? I'm the Norrisville Ninja!" I say, planting my feet and ninja chopping at the air. I can see that probably wasn't the best thing to do, as they both give me a weird look.

"The who?" Danny speaks up.  
"You know… the Ninja!? Hero of Norrisville? We have tours…"

The cat lets out a stifled chuckle. " _Tours_ …? Seriously?" he says bursting into laughter.

"It wasn't my idea…." I say, remembering how McFist started them during one of the worst heat waves of the past year. "Well, if _I'm_ so unknown, who are _you_ supposed to be?" I point at the cat, hoping his answer will give me some clarity as to how I've seen him before.

"Well, you probably don't know me since I'm from out of town… But I'm Chat Noir, one of Paris' _two_ local heroes." he says, holding up two fingers and looking at me with a grin plastered on his face. "The other being my wonderful partner, Ladybug."

"Huh, I think someone I know likes following a blog about you two…" I say, referring to Howard's older sister, Heidi. She likes to keep up with how other people do things and compare them to the school news.

"Yeah, it's probably the Lady-Blog. I've rescued the girl who runs it a few times and she's asked me for interviews every time I do."

Suddenly, a blast of green energy strikes the ground right next to Danny who gives out a yelp.  
"You won't get away from us this time ghost boy!" A woman from one of the booths I was at earlier yells from the second floor.  
"Well, the my cue to leave." Danny says as he disappears in front of us. "See you guys soon." his voice says, and I have to stop myself from waving at nothing.

"I guess I should be going as well," says Chat. "Hopefully we'll see you for more fights around the city."

"Oh, definitely," I reply, grinning, but realizing too late that he can't see my smile under my Ninja mask. "Anyways, I'll see you around, Cat-boy! SMOKE BOMB!"

I run around the convention hall, which has now crowded back up again, to try and find Howard. I see a glimpse of his teal overshirt (that I'm pretty sure he never washes) and head towards the food court.

"Howard! HOWARD!" I yell, catching him off guard as I smash into him, bring us both to the ground, as well as howard's armful of food.

I sit up, looking myself over. "Aww, SHNASTY! You were gonna eat this stuff?" I say as I wipe the strange green goop off my clothing.

"Hey! It may not look that appetizing to you, but _I_ personally enjoy this food court's delicacies. Besides, it was on sale for half off."

I stand up with Howard and guide him over to the bathroom with me. "You can stock up on more food later. I have the BRUCEST story to fill you in on."

CHAPTER END


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Adrien - Que signifie-t-il si quelqu'un le découvre ? (What does it mean if someone finds out?)

"SMOKE BOMB!" The Ninja yells, disappearing in the smelly cloud of reddish smoke, and I take my leave as well. In all the chaos, it's easier to slip out the front door and around a corner to transform back.

"Geez, could that kid _get_ any weirder?" Plagg says, coming out of my ring.

"Which kid are you referring to?" I reply.

"That Ninja kid! I've never heard of him before! And that smoke bomb!" Plagg shakes a bit. "How does he not barf?"  
"If you ask me, it smells just as bad as your camembert." I tell him.

"Don't you _dare_ talk about camembert like that!" he says as he flies under my over shirt. "Anyways, we need to go! The longer we wait around the sooner Danny might figure it out! Plus, you have to get me some cheese for that comment."

I start running as fast as I can to the bathroom. "Your cheese can wait; right now, we have a secret Identity to save!"

I dart through the crowd as they start to file back into the convention hall, stopping just before the bathroom door to catch my breath. I slowly open the door and peer inside. No sign of Danny, maybe I still had a chance of keeping my identity as Chat Noir a secret. I walk inside and over to where I was standing before, trying to make it seem like I had been here the whole time.

The door came to a close and everything was quiet. I check the stalls one last time before I let out a sigh of relief. Though, it may have been a bit too soon.  
"So…. Where were you?" I hear Danny say from nowhere, causing me to almost jump out of my skin.

I put my hand on my chest and exhale. "You better not do that again, you scared the life out of me," I say, hoping to change the subject.

"Sorry," Danny says, appearing on top of one of the stalls as his human-self. "Just seemed appropriate. But I still want to know where you were, because I've been here for a while, since I left to be exact."

"Wait…. How?..."

Danny jumps down from on top of the stall and transforms back to Phantom. Then, right before my eyes, splits into two of himself, and the one on my left turns back into regular Danny. I think I feel my jaw drop.

"That's how." they say in unison, before merging back together as one Danny. "Now, care to explain why _you_ left?"

I blush a bit, knowing that he probably saw me transform into Chat. "Well," I say, scratching the back of my neck. "I guess it can't be helped." I pull open the side of my overshirt and let Plagg fly out.

"Adrien, you know you're not supposed to do this, right?" Plagg complains.

"Oh, _now_ you're the voice of reason?" I respond. "Besides, I can't really help the fact that he found out."

"Yeah, sorry if I ruined anything," Danny says, walking over to Plagg. "But I'm a bit confused. What _are_ you?"

"What am _I_? You're more of an anomaly than me!" Plagg flies up to Danny's face and pokes him on the nose.

I grab him before he starts anything and push him back inside my overshirt. "That's Plagg. I guess you could call him the source of my transformations." I hold up my hand. "He does it using my ring."

Danny laughs a bit. "And I'm guessing, based on how you tried to stop me from finding out, that nobody knows about this?"

"Not even my partner," I reply.

"Wow, that's rough. How do you even know you can trust each other?"

"We both have the same duty - to protect Paris. There was one incident with an enemy who disguised herself as one of us, but while I was fooled, Ladybug was always skeptical."

"That's some bond, especially considering you've never seen each other without masks."

"Yeah," Silence falls between us, but not for long. The bathroom door swings wide open, revealing two teenagers covered in various items from the food court. The taller one looks familiar, but it's hard to tell when he's covered in slop.

"Uh, sorry. Are we interrupting something?" he asks, stopping whatever conversation he was having before.

"No no, you're fine." Danny replies.

"Good," the shorter boy says, walking over to a sink. "'Cause we weren't gonna leave anyway."

"Howard!" the tall boy chimes in, following him. "Have a little respect at least."

"Nope," Howard looks at his friend. "Cunningham, you gotta remember that at a convention like this, other bathrooms would be WAY more crowded. We're lucky there's only two other guys in here."

The taller boy looks to Danny and I while he turns on the sink. "Hey, you guys are from the hotel!" he exclaims. "You were in the elevator!"

' _Now I remember where I saw him, he was a part of that class on the tenth floor! The one with the purple hair!'_ I think, smiling at him. "Yeah, I remember waving to you!"

The conversation stopped suddenly when we all heard a *THWUMP!*. We all turned to find Howard on the ground in front of a sink, covered in water. It looks as though he just swam in the sink.

He looks up at us and scowls a bit. "CUNNINGHAM! I'm too short for the sink!"

I hear a stifled chuckle come from his friend, soon turning into a full on laugh. Danny tries to hide a smile behind his hand, and I find myself starting to smile as well. It doesn't take long until danny and I both start laughing. Howard looks at us upset, but Danny offers him a hand up.  
"Sorry dude, but that's way to funny." he says, helping Howard to his feet. "By the way, I'm Danny. Sorry for the late introduction."

"Oh! And I'm Adrien," I join in, managing to stop my laughter. "Nice to meet you."

"Same to you," The other boy says, reaching for the soap dispenser. "I'm Randy. Randy Cunningham. And that's Howard."

Howard, instead of replying, puts a hand on his chin and circles me with a puzzled look on his face. He stops back in front of me, eyeing me up and down before finally speaking.

"You look a lot like…" he starts. I get worried again. Has someone else figured out my secret? Howard snaps his fingers, making me jump a little. "That French model my sister likes."

I let out a big sigh of both relief and despair. "Yeah, thats me." I reply.

"Wait, you're a MODEL?" Danny asks, shocked.

I turn to him and nod. "I'm surprised you didn't notice sooner, considering my father's show right next door."

"Well, Heidi's going to be happy to hear about that," Randy comments. "Doesn't she have some posters of him?"

Howard hangs his head and sighs. "Yeah, she carries them around with her EVERYWHERE. She never lets them go."

"Wow, dedicated fan, I guess." Danny says, turning to me. "Dude, doesn't that freak you out at all?"

"No, that's nothing. You should see the girls back in Paris," I tell him. "My dad was reluctant to let me go to _school_ because of them."

"Oh, well, at least there aren't any girls with shrines dedicated to you in their lockers, right?" Danny asks. I just stare at him, and he gets what I'm trying to tell him. "That bad, huh?"

"Yeah," I lean on the edge of one of the stalls. "It's that bad."

Randy turns off the water to his sink and starts towards the hand dryer, but is stopped by Howard when he almost climbs in the sink again. Randy, with cat-like reflexes, grabs Howard by the legs and stops him from falling in.

"Sorry Howard, your pants are wet now." he says, bringing howard to the floor.

"Aww, Cunningham! These were my only pair of clean pants!" Howard replies.

"Uhh, define _clean_ ," Danny cuts in.

"Wait, Howard, you _did_ bring more than one pair of pants with you out of Norrisville, right?" Randy asks.

' _Norrisville?'_ I think. ' _Isn't that where the Ninja said he was from?'_

" _Pshh_ , Cunningham, who do you think you're talking to here? I may not have any _clean_ pants, but I still have pants."

Randy puts his head in his hands. "You do realize that you have to share a washing machine with everyone else in the hotel room with us."

Howard's face suddenly changes. "EWW, I'll pass on that. If my stuff gets mixed with Bash's… I'd rather not go there."

"I don't even wanna know." Danny says in disgust. "But, my family has a penthouse suite if you want to take your laundry there. Well…. So long as you don't mind a few ecto-plasm stains here and there."  
"Ecto-what now?..." Howard questions.  
"Ghost goop. As long as you're not wearing any fur you have nothing to worry about."

"Well, anything's better than getting in a fight with Bash over who's sock is who's." Randy chimes in, patting Howard on the back. I don't know who this Bash kid is, but he doesn't sound too friendly.

"Mine's always open, too, since it's just my father's assistant Natalie and I in our room." I say, hoping that Danny was joking about the ecto-stains.

"Great! Let's go!" Howard says as he starts to walk off.  
"Now?" Danny asks.

"Yes, now!" Howard adds, and with that, I can only guess we're off to one of our suites.

CHAPTER END


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Randy - Is That…. Flying Lasagna?

"Woah," I exclaim, marvelling at the giant room. "This place is SO. HONKIN. BRUCE."

"'Bruce'?" Danny says, closing the door behind everyone. "Who says that?"

"We do." Howard speaks up from across the room. "And we're not gonna stop anytime soon!" he smiles as he walks with Adrien towards his washing machine.

I smile at Danny and run over to meet the other two by the machine.  
"It's nice to know you won't have strange green stains on your clothing when you're done washing them." Danny says as he walks over to join us.

Adrien just laughs as he sets up the machine. "Okay, who's going first?" He looks over to Howard and I.

Almost immediately, Howard pushes me out of the way. "Ooh, me!" he says, plopping his bag of unwashed clothing on the ground and reaching to take off his pants. Adrien averts his eyes as Howard throws the pants and everything in the bag into the machine, then shrugs and throws the bag in too.

I walk over to Adrien and put hand on his shoulder. "He does this at home too," I say, trying to be reassuring. "Although usually it's not just the pants."

"Hey! This is perfectly normal!" Howard yells. "I don't judge you for your habits, do I, Cunningham?"

I immediately get flustered. "I- You- Don't change the subject!" I know what he's talking about - well, most likely he's talking about all the the weird places I've gone to transform into The Ninja. Although I regret some places, others I can agree are hilarious sometimes.

I can see that Howard is about to say something else when he's interrupted by Danny, pointing at something with a worried look on his face.. "Uh, guys? There's something big and red coming towards the window."

Howard looks to where Danny's finger is. "Is… is that the school cafeteria's lasagna?"

"What?" Adrien and I reply in unison.  
"Does your cafeteria food usually fly?" Danny asks, not even off put a little by the idea.  
"No…. why?" I ask.  
"Just wondering…" Danny says, seemingly in deep thought before the lasagna makes a sharp right hand turn away from the hotel. There is a long silence and no one says anything. At least, until Howard interrupts the silence.  
"You know… looking at the lasagna, uh, reminds me that I need to use the bathroom." I start to walk away, but then stop. "Uh, where is it?"  
"Down the hall on the right." Adrien tells me.

"Thanks," I say, giving him a thumbs up before sprinting in the direction of the bathroom.

I can hear Howard convincing the other two that he's going to come to the bathroom with me, while also simultaneously dissing me. He does that often, and I've gotten pretty used to it, besides the fact that it still hurts my pride a little.

Howard finally meets me at the bathroom door, just before I close it. "Cunningham, you are NOT doing what I think you're doing." he says.

"And what is it that you think I'm doing, hmm?" I reply, raising an eyebrow and giving him a smirk.

"Oh, I know EXACTLY what you're doing." he pokes me in the chest with one finger. "You're going to go ninja, and follow that… flying… THING!"

"And you're exactly right." I smile at him as I back away and close the door. "Now," I start, even though I'm the only one who can hear myself right now. "If I go ninja, how do i get out of here without the other guys seeing me?" I ponder over this a little, ninja mask in hand, when an idea comes. I smirk a little bit as I put on the ninja mask.

"SMOKEBOMB!" I yell, appearing in the large room where everyone was. I look upwards, posing dramatically. "Fear not, citizens! I only need to use your balcony to go after…" Silence. I look around to see no one in the room but Howard. "Where did they go…?"

"Dunno," Howard replies, shrugging. "They were gone when I got back."

I hunch my shoulders. "Howard, where could they have possibly gone?" I complain.

Howard shrugs again. "Don't ask me, but they're not here - and you shouldn't be either." he points to an open window that leads onto a balcony. Was that window open before?

I shake away the thought and run towards the window. "Right. Sit tight, Howard, I'll be back after I find out what that thing is."

"You do that, Ninja," Howard yells as I jump out the window. "I'll stay here with my pants."

Vaulting across rooftops, I keep an eye out for that flying… lasagna-looking thing. I pause for a moment to catch my breath. In doing so, I notice two figures on a rooftop not too far away - they look a bit familiar, so I decide it would be in my best interest to check it out. As I get closer, I can see one is floating just to the side of the roof…

' _Wait!'_ I think, looking at them. ' _He's the kid who was fighting that Robo-Ghost with a thermos, wasn't he? An even better reason for me to Ninja my way over there!'_ I jump down off the roof, falling for a while, and then finally use my giant red scarf to hook onto a nearby lamp post and launch myself towards them. Gotta enter with style, right?

I make it up to the rooftops again, jumping from wall to windowsill to emergency escape, and land in a very cool pose right next to the cat-man.

"Why hello," I start, giving them a little bow. "Fancy- _feast_ meeting you here." I smile widely, knowing that they can't see it. They just stare for a bit, obviously too amazed by my pun to say anything.

Danny speaks up, finally. "Dude… what?"

"Y'know, Fancy-Feast? The cat food?" I try to smile wider.

"That pun was a stretch, Pajama-kid," Danny replies. "But bad puns aside, what are you doing here? If you're from Norrisville, why aren't you with the school of kids from there?"

"All of the people who would have tried to destroy me or the school are back in Norrisville," I explain. "As for what I'm doing _here_ , I'm chasing some red… flying thing that looks an awful lot like lasagna." I look down a little bit. "That, and ask for your help on being a hero…" I mutter, trying to be as quiet as possible.

Apparently, I wasn't too quiet, as Chat puts a hand on my back. "It's okay, dude, not everyone's mister perfect like Ghost-Kid here"

"Hey! I'm not _that_ perfect!" Danny crosses his arms and gives us a stern look, then his eyes widen. "Do you really think I'm perfect?"

I get ready to reply, but Chat beats me to words. "Wait, what is that?" he points a clawed finger skyward, and we all see a bright blue light fly over our heads, followed closely by the familiar red blur.

"That red thing was the lasagna, but I have no clue about the other thing!" I say.  
"I don't think that's lasagna," Danny says.

Chat and I both turn towards Danny again. "What do you mean?" Chat says.

"Yeah, what makes more sense than lasagna?" I ask.

"You guys are gonna think I'm crazy," Danny replies, looking towards where the blurs flew off to. "But, to me that looked like a dragon."

CHAPTER END


	10. AN

Hi everyone, sorry for not updating recently. School has started for me and my co-writer and we've been very busy and have run out of pre-written chapters at this point. We want to make sure this story is as best as we can make it so we're not going to rush to bang out super quick chapters for you. Hopefully an update will be soon but just know that we are working on it albeit slowly. ~Shard


End file.
